


Hap-Bee Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Price doesn't take kindly to people ignoring him, and on his birthday he expects nothing less than to be the centre of attention all day. However Brian and Beverly have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hap-Bee Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic for the birthday girl, [Charli](http://eattheclones.tumblr.com)!! I hope you like it Charlster and are having a wonderful day, I love you looads.

Jimmy Price had always been an early riser, even when he was a teenager and should have been going through his _sleeping in past_ _lunchtime_ phase, he was always up not long after the dawn light found its way through the cracks in his curtains. It was his reasoning that the less you slept the more you could do, but as the years passed and he got older, he simply found that he was needing less and less sleep. This particular morning marked the passing of another year of Jimmy’s life, and despite it being his fifty fifth birthday, excitement bubbled through him like he was five.

Brian was still asleep, which wasn’t unusual, even when Brian would clamber out of bed in the morning he couldn’t be classed as awake until two cups of coffee had been drunk, he’d showered, eaten, driven to work and made it until mid-afternoon. If there was a scale of how much of a morning person someone could be, Jimmy was a ten, most definitely a morning person, and Brian would be lucky if he could be placed at minus twenty.

Since it was his birthday, Jimmy nudged him awake with his foot. He made a noise that was something between a grunt and a snore and turned over so that his back was to Jimmy. Jimmy wrapped his hands around his waist and hugged him, nuzzling the back of Brian’s neck until he once again turned over and opened one eye. He didn’t look impressed.

“What?” he said, the word barely coherent through his early morning croak. Jimmy grinned, expecting it took take a few seconds for Brian to remember, wish him happy birthday and then wake up and fuck him before they had to go to work. However, when Jimmy didn’t reply Brian just dozed off again, leaving his husband to sulk. He hated being ignored at the best of times, but on his birthday it was completely unreasonable.

“Brian,” he said, shaking his shoulder until his eyelids fluttered open. Jimmy raised his eyebrows expectantly but all he received in return was a scowl.

“ _What?_ ” Brian asked again. Jimmy’s face fell.

“Nothing,” he muttered, rolling onto his side so he could face away from Brian. He expected his to feel his husband curl around him, to say that he was joking and bring out a box of presents from under the bed, he didn’t. After a few minutes Jimmy climbed out of bed and started getting ready for work, muttering under his breath the whole time.

Jimmy’s normal philosophy was to make a big deal about everything, and today wasn’t any different. He made a pact with himself to be angry about anything that happened until Brian wished him a happy birthday, he was too stubborn to remind his husband himself, and couldn’t believe Brian would forget such an important date.

As they walked into the BAU Jimmy puffed his chest out expecting, someone – _anyone_ – to say happy birthday, another agent, another scientist, a cleaner, someone who worked in the canteen, Jack Crawford, Beverly Katz, even a greeting of Will Graham would be welcome today.

“Morning, boys,” Beverly smiled at them, Jimmy hovered in the doorway, expecting her to starting singing or tell him that she bought him five different dvds because she couldn’t choose one. Where was Jack with his usual gift of a watch or a book or a stationary set?  Last year Alana had bought him some classes to train Locard, their dog, in agility (it had been a disaster but entertaining all the same). This year, no one barely looked at him, and he was furious.

He stomped around the lab all day, not achieving anything, huffing and sighing as much as possible. No one batted an eyelid. He stood firm to his word, snapping at people and being rude to everyone, constantly on the brink of having a full scale meltdown, but never mentioned a word about his birthday. Not that anyone asked what was wrong with him.

Eventually Beverly left, swinging her bag over her shoulder and waving a hand, leaving Brian and Jimmy on their own.

Jimmy slammed his files down onto the desk, Brian looked up at him where he was closing up a body on the slab, then looked back down. Trying to hide the fact he was smirking to himself, when Beverly had first suggested this he’d felt it was mean, and that Jimmy would surely break down and start screaming about no one wishing him a happy birthday. As it turned out, Beverly had been absolutely right.

After another half an hour they were ready to go home. Jimmy trailed behind Brian, trying to burn holes into the back of his leather jacket with thought alone, neither of them talking the whole way back.

As soon as they arrived Brian rushed up stairs. Jimmy slumped down at the kitchen table, the dog coming over to rest his head on Jimmy’s lap.

“You’d wish me a happy birthday if you could talk, wouldn’t you?” he asked the dog, who replied by tipping his head to the side and giving a short whine – a sound that roughly translated into ‘Jimmy it’s dinner time, feed me’.

As Jimmy stood up to fill the dog’s bowl, his phone rang. He sighed as he saw Jack’s number.

“I need you and Brian back,” his voice said down the phone.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking, right?” Jimmy said back. There was pause.

“I’m one hundred per cent serious,” Jack replied. Jimmy didn’t bother saying anything else, he hung up and filled the dog bowl up with far more food than he should have. Then he called down to Brian who appeared at the top of the stairs wearing his best shirt and jeans combo.

“Why are you all dressed up? Jimmy asked, hope tinting his voice and his eyes lighting up. Brian realised his mistake.

“I’m not,” he tried to brush off. “I just pulled his out the wardrobe it’s not dressed up,” he continued quickly.

“You’re a terrible liar, Bri,” Jimmy folded his arms and stepped in front of the door. “Tell me.”

Brian hurried downstairs, and tried to distract his husband with kisses as he reached round to open the door and push him out. Luckily Jimmy felt he’d been deprived of physically affection all day and succumbed, pushing himself up against his husband.

Brian succeeded in getting him to the car and into the passenger seat, where Jimmy then started spouting a string of questions. Brian kept his mouth shut, he knew Jimmy wasn’t stupid but he didn’t want to be the one to officially ruin the surprise.

They pulled up at the BAU, Jimmy may have well ran towards the building but Brian pulled him back, making him walk slowly trying to drag out the torture, knowing how much Jimmy was hating this.

Brian steered him towards the canteen. As soon as he opened the doors the entirety of their colleagues and friends started singing Happy Birthday, Beverly and Jack in the front and next to them a huge pile of presents.

“Did you really think we’d forget?” Brian asked, whispering into his ear. Jimmy stuck out his chin.

“No, I _knew_ you were planning something,” Jimmy told him. Brian pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh.  

The evening flew by, Jimmy insisted on opening all his presents there and then, and decided he was owed another round of Happy Birthday seeing as everyone had ignored him all day. As it neared one AM, Brian realised Jimmy was getting a little too close to being drunk enough to start forgetting the night, and so dragged him away.

“I’ve got one last surprise for you, but it’s at home if you’re ready to go,” he said, his voice was soft and in the party light and with the smile he was wearing, he looked more attractive than ever to Jimmy.

“Is the surprise you laying naked on our bed?” he asked, stealing a kiss, his drunken fingers pulling at the buttons of Brian’s shirt.

“That wouldn’t be much of a surprise,” Brian teased. “You should be expecting that.”

They made a round of goodbyes and Brian, who hadn’t drunk that night, led his husband back outside. Once there Jimmy pushed him onto the hood of the car, and pressed their lips together in a needy kiss, moaning into his ear as his lips skimmed the skin of Brian’s neck. Brian gave in and let him have a few minutes of kisses, until pushing him back and putting him back in the car, making sure he had his seat belt on.

Jimmy sung loudly all the way home, and for once Brian didn’t complain.

Once they were home, Brian offered his hand to help Jimmy at the car so he stumble, once inside the house Jimmy tried to pull him towards the stairs, but Brian took his hand and pulled him towards the backdoor in the kitchen instead, and out into their unkempt garden.

Jimmy’s vision was blurry by this point, but he could see there was a bulk at the bottom of the garden that hadn’t previously been there. He started walking towards it, Brian stayed where he was, glad it was dark so that Jimmy couldn’t see the huge grin spreading across his face as he watched his husband.

Jimmy stopped, not able to believe what he was seeing. A beehive sat in front of him, the faint sound of buzzing alluding to life ready to be taken care of by Jimmy.

“Am I really drunk or is this real?” he asked Brian.

“It’s real, and you probably shouldn’t get too close without the proper equipment – it’s all in the house,” Brian told him. Jimmy turned around to face him. It was dark and cold, he was drunk and seemed to have landed himself with the most perfect husband possible. “You like it?” Brian asked, not being able to make out Jimmy’s expression in the lack of light.

Jimmy stumbled towards him, tripping at the last moment. Brian reached out and kept him steady, pulling him into his arms.

“Steady there,” he laughed.

“You got me a real beehive,” Jimmy said, looking up at him like he still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not.

“Yes I did,” Brian agreed. Jimmy kissed him again, and this time Brian complied, walking backwards towards the house with Jimmy refusing to stop. Their noses kept bumping together and their hands were everywhere, somehow Brian’s shirt was off before they even got inside.

“I love you,” Jimmy said. “I don’t say it enough but I love you.”

“I love you too, Jim,” Brian replied, taking his head in his hands so they could look at each other in the eye. “Oh, and happy birthday.”

 

 


End file.
